


A Greater Call

by Bubblesboo



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Pirates n shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblesboo/pseuds/Bubblesboo
Summary: The Avengers are a fearsome pirate crew, with the best of the best (and Tony Stark, who only went with because he had money) who bring down any ship in their way.They really didn’t count on the crew of Hydra trying to kill them. Maybe they should’ve.[Note: this entire thing is based on an album called The Mariner by Cult of Luna/Julie Christmas. I own nothing.]
Relationships: Clint Barton/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

_**“We leave.”** _

Natasha’s right arm was wrapped around Steve’s broad shoulders, the left wiping at the foam on her lips. “Thank _god_ we got enough to pay for the drinks!” She muttered suddenly, fixing her seemingly empty, lifeless stare at Steve.

Steve smiled, not unlike sunshine. “Yup. I can’t believe Tony wanted to pay _them_!”

The redhead sighed. “I don’t give a _fuck-“_

”Language.”

Natasha glared at Steve. “Right. I don’t care _how_ much money he has, he can’t just give it away. I don’t know what Bucky sees in him.”

”Honestly, me neither. He’s egotistical, for starters. He almost gets us killed, he-“

“I _what_ now?”

Natasha and Steve both groaned.   
  


“Oh, don’t do that. Captains want us on _The S.S Needle_ right now. Or at least, that’s what Fury said.” The brunette shrugged. “I’d pay if I were you.”

”Why can’t you pay, _Stark_?” Steve muttered under his breath.

”I heard that!” Tony shouted back, already exiting the sleazy bar he’d dragged them to in the first place.

Steve caught Sam’s eye as he dragged over Clint, who had apparently decided that throwing darts while struggling to stand was a fun thing to do. “Do we need to go?” He asked, gripping onto the **Hawkeye** with all his might. When Natasha and Steve nodded, he said a soft alright and yanked Clint over to the door.  
  


When the couple got outside, they could see the captains standing on the dock. “Get your asses over here! We need to leave!” Captain Fury ordered.

”Aye aye, sir.” They mumbled as they climbed up the ramp.

Clint saw two Bucky’s kissing two Tony’s, and rolled his eyes as him and Sam walked away.

”I wish I could go out. I hate being cooped up here.” Bucky said dejectedly, staring at his boyfriend with wide, guilt-laden eyes. “I don’t wanna have this fucking thing on me.“

  
”I know hun, but it’ll get easier. Plus, your arm looks fuckin awesome to me and everyone else here. Maybe next time.”

Bucky sighed like he wanted to say more, however he took his heavy gaze off of his lover and instead looked at the men making their way onto the ship.

”Cats are symbolic in my culture. Do not tell me that dogs are better, when they’re _clearly_ not.” The king of Wakanda argued.

”Well yes, but dogs are more loyal. They will fight to the death to protect you. Cats do not, and will not, do that.” Rhodes shot back.

”Cats are a symbol of gracefulness and cunning. And what does a dog have? _Fleas._ ” T’Challa pointed out, smirking when Rhodes gasped.

”So do cats.” Rhodes shot back, delighted when T’Challa gasped as well. “Fuck your cats.”

The **Black Panther** whirled around and saw Wanda and Peggy boarding the ship. “Help me!”

”No. I don’t want to waste my time.” Peggy said.

”You know, you are a lot like Natasha. I respect that.” Wanda said, looking around for the former.

”Thank you,” said the Brit, “I don’t know if it’s a good thing or a bad thing that you’re not like Steve.”

Wanda laughed. “I don’t know either.” She agreed. “Oh, there’s Natasha! I’d better go.” She said, looking at Peggy apologetically.

”That’s just fine! I see Steve right now!” Peggy dismissed the Russian witch, and they parted ways as the _S.S. Needle_ left the dock into the dazzling, abysmal ocean.


	2. Chapter 2

“ ** _Upward, towards new dreams.”_**

  
Bucky woke up curled around Tony. He was surprised he didn’t kill him, what with his metal arm and all, which was lying above Tony’s head. He was disappointed in himself for being so insecure. He’d never hurt Tony, or at least, that’s what he’d told himself.

When he started crying, he thought of himself as pathetic. The others went through so much worse, why was he the one left like this? “H’n?” He heard Tony’s muffled speech as he woke up, “‘r’ you ‘kay?”

“W-what? Of course I am. Did I wake you?” Bucky asked quietly.

“No, you’re not okay. What happened, Bucky Bear?” Tony affirmed.

“Nothing happened, Tony. I am okay.” Bucky said back, shaking in an effort to hold back his sobs. He really shouldn’t be doing this. Tony didn’t need to know about his problems.

“You know, for a Russian assassin, you’re a shit liar.” Tony laughed, then quietly added, “You can’t bottle this up forever. Please, tell me what’s going on. I only want to help ya.”

Bucky’s eyes widened. “I-I...” He stuttered and trailed off. His wide eyes now pooled with tears. “I’ll be a burden.”

Tony’s heart broke. “No baby, no. You could never be a burden to me. I love you. You gotta talk to me though, sweet thing.”

“I-okay.” Bucky relented. “I’m scared. I’m scared that you’ll stop loving me, I’m scared to be vulnerable in front of you. God-“ He broke off, gripping at his hair and yanking roughly at his scalp.

“How about we get some food and talk about this later then, hmm?” Tony asked. When Bucky nodded, he helped him out of bed and out onto the deck.

The smell of the sea was something that, although Bucky almost couldn’t even recognize it anymore, was always distinct from his time aboard the Hydra.

“Natasha! Hey, spider girl!” Tony called out. Bucky saw Natasha mumble something to Wanda and they both laughed.

“Привет [hello].” Bucky greeted.

Tony rolled his eyes. “You guys and your Russian.”

“дурачить [fool].” Natasha said, glaring at the egotistical billionaire, making Bucky snort.

“He’s not that bad, you know,” He said, “he’s really good to me.”

“Well that is good, but he is an asshole.” Wanda replied.

“You’re a bitch.” Tony said.

“если вы хотите сохранить свою жизнь, вы уйдете.” Natasha growled.

Leaning in towards Bucky’s ear, Tony whispered, “what does that mean?”

“If you want to keep your life you will walk away.” Bucky translated.

Tony’s eyes widened before he dragged Bucky over to the only person who could deal with him, Rhodey.

“Tony, what did you do now?” Rhodey sighed.

“He called Wanda a bitch,” Bucky said, chuckling, “before that, Natasha called him a fool.”

“She did?! My god, why do I deal with you guys?”

They all knew the reason why. If he told anybody about what the crew were doing, they would have to kill him, or he would be arrested.

“Well, you’re stuck with us, Мудак [asshole].” Bucky smiled at his lover and pulled him into his side.

“You’re so sweet.” Tony complimented him, blushing. Tony always assumed that Мудак meant something a lover would say, and nobody who spoke Russian had the heart to tell him what it actually meant.

“Tony, look.” Bucky said.

“What is it, darlin’?” Tony asked.

Bucky nodded his head towards the blue abyss surrounding them. “That. It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, sure. Listen, I’m gonna talk to Steve about our plans of action against you-know-who, alright?”

“That is fine.” Bucky consented. He heard Tony’s footsteps as he disappeared.

The sky above them was red, Bucky noticed. ‘A storms coming in, then.’ He thought. The sky had looked like that when the _Shield_ had crashed into the _Hydra_ , freeing him, Natasha and Wanda, along with two slaves.

The gentle rocking of the ship by the waves were lulling him into a state of tranquility. He was calm, seeing the sun overhead. ‘We’re going north,’ he observed, ‘but why?’

A sudden tugging of his pant leg made him jump. Looking down, he saw what seemed to be a five year old boy.

“Hi!” The cute little brown-eyed boy said. “Are you Booky?”

“Oh! I see you’ve met Peter.” Tony laughed.

“...Why is there a child on this ship? Tony, that is dangerous!” Bucky hissed.

Tony scooped the kid up and gave Bucky an offended look. “The kid’s gonna be fine. Don’t get your panties in a bunch, _Booky.”_

“I swear to god if you call me that again-“

“Mister Booky? Why are you mad?” Peter asked the **Winter Soldier.**

“Yeah _mister Booky,_ why ever so would you be mad? After all, he _is_ staying in our quarters-“

Tony got a screech from the metal-armed man. “WHAT?!”

“This could be our chance. We could start a family, Bucky.”

“I’m not ready for that! Don’t you think you should’ve at least asked?” And then, quieter, “I cannot even trust myself, let alone trust myself with a child.”

“...”

“I-I need to think about this, Tony, I’m sorry.” Bucky rushed to get out as he backed away from Tony.

The ship still went north.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I got the translations from google translate, so if they’re shit just let me know. I might expand on the ‘Hydra’ and what happened later. Anyways, please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

The people surrounded his village. They tried to scream for the chief to help (“help, please!”) but it was to no avail. The white men, the evil men, stole them without mercy. They put up a good fight, at least they thought they did. One of them put a gun against his head

“Sam!” Steve yelled.

Sam snapped out of his flashback. “Sorry, sorry, I am sorry.”

Steve looked at Sam apologetically. “It’s okay, Sam. Try and pay attention. This is important.”

_‘Right,”_ Sam remembered, ‘Hydra.’

The _Hydra_ was supposed to attack the _S.S. Needle_ any day now. At least, that’s what the colonists said. Sam was sure he could see the _Hydra_ on the horizon, but nobody else seemed to agree.

“If they fire at us, we must flee. We don’t have nearly as many cannons.” Steve said.

“Yes, but we have the Witch.” Captain Fury argued.

Natasha narrowed her sharp emerald eyes. “You will not exploit Wanda for your own purposes.”

“She can destroy them all right now! She can end the fight before it begins.” Fury stated.

“I think,” Sam said hesitantly, “that I would rather use Wanda’s powers how they were-technically supposed to be used, than all of us get captured. I’d not like to go back.”

“Sam has a good point,” Steve agreed, “we’d all end up like...well...you guys did.”

“She’ll refuse.” Peggy butted in.

“Then we’ll tell her she can’t, or she’ll go back to the _Hydra.”_ Captain Marvel said.

Cries erupted at that statement. Bucky, Natasha, T’Challa, Sam, Tony, Clint and Rhodey were protesting, of course. Them and their loved ones had been affected by the Russian-British slave ship.

“Do you know what they’ve done to us?” Natasha asked. “They performed so many experiments on us. They injected us with this blue liquid that made us superhuman. They took Bucky’s arm.” Bucky winced. “Wanda won’t even tell me how she got her powers.”

“That’s terrible, but it’ll be worse if it happens to all of us. We can’t let them get us; Wanda is the only way.”

“No she isn’t!” Bucky exclaimed. “You guys are just selfish. You can find another way, I know.”

“We should ask the Witch herself.”

“I’ll go get her.” Natasha said as she hurried over to her girlfriend.

Sam pondered for a moment. Was his own trauma clouding his sense of right and wrong?

When the **Scarlet Witch** came into the room, their eyes fell on her. “Why do you want me to do this?” She inquired, cutting right to the chase.

“You can eliminate the _Hydra_ before it even gets here, Wanda. The power is in your hands.” Captain Fury explained. “It is up to you to harness it.”

“That-that is a lot of responsibility. I don’t know if I can do it.” Wanda stuttered, holding her head in her hands and distorting her speech.

“Please, Wanda. I know you can do it!” Steve encouraged.

“You don’t have to do anything, маленькая ведьма [little witch].” Natasha whispered to her lover.

Sam saw Wanda’s eyes start to glow red, and he instinctively stepped away. He had seen what she could do to an entire village with his own two eyes, he couldn’t even imagine what would happen to the _S.S. Needle._

“Um, guys...” Sam trailed off, not sure what Wanda would do until the mist started to emanate from her hands.

Sam figured she was overwhelmed, as the ‘Avengers’ were, by nature, rowdy, but well intentioned. However, they all had working eyes, and anybody could see that Wanda was terrified.

“Guys,” Sam warned, his voice low, “get back.”

“вернуться [get back]!” Wanda screamed. The mist clouding her hands suddenly shot out in all directions. One beam hit Steve’s shield and broke it in half like it was rotten wood. Another would’ve probably killed Peggy had Steve not grabbed one of the broken halves of his shield and held it in front of them. “Leave me alone!”

Wanda bolted from the scene, Natasha darting after her.

“Shit.” Tony was the first to speak, looking at Steve’s broken shield that the brunette’s father had built before he died. “Language.” Followed after.

“Didn’t you guys see what you were doing to her? Her eyes were turning red.” Sam pointed out.

“Damn, we were really stressing her out.” Clint said, reading Sam’s lips.

“Well, we’ll get her to do it, I promise. Now, back to whatever you were doing before!” Captain Fury ordered.

“Aye aye, sir.” Sam muttered halfheartedly as he thought back to the village he used to call home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I’ll try and update as soon as possible. Constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated. Plus, please be patient, I’m on mobile. I have no idea how long these chapters will be.


End file.
